Son of Fire
by SquidBoy141
Summary: Four friends find out that they are the children of the gods after they are attacked buy a monster. They make it to camp half blood and a mystery looms. They find out about the mysterious master Zen and a curse over all halfbloods.


Okay the school didn't just disappear, it was more… complicated. Wait I am getting ahead of myself. Okay. First, if you're in the Manhattan area do not I repeat do not go to go to Yancey Academy it is very dangerous. Now I have to calm down my sister is glaring at me.

By the way my name is Zack Brooks. My sister is named Sally. She's a bit edgy (Ouch Sally that was my foot). She has dyed hair that's red and green I often tease her about that (Sally, it's going to be hard to write this if you break my fingers). I have long red hair that almost goes down to my shoulders. I have a friend named Jackson and another friend named Violet. She is short with violet hair. Jackson is incredibly tall and we all make fun of him for that. He has grey hair he got it on a dare but now he likes it. Now you get to know our story.

The horror began when my teacher went bad. My teacher Ms. Cackler (no really that's her real name) called me out to the hallway. My class laughed in an almost unrealistically evil fashion. Jackson stood up and tried to stop me but I kept going.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I asked sarcastically. She cackled wildly and the lights started to flicker. What I saw next changed my life. Fog cocooned around her. I heroically screamed like a teenaged girl. I then said, "I think I'm going to go…"

Her bright purple eyes glowed like spotlights. "You're not going anywhere," She said in a hideous voice. I took off for the office. I ran upstairs, opened the door, and ran in. I locked the door. _What do I have to work with?_ I thought. I looked around. Popsicle sticks, super quick drying glue, some rubber bands, some paper clips, a stapler, and a jar, _Great,_ I thought to myself.

There was a loud crash as the door blew off. I crouched behind the desk. "Where are you?" she said in a raspy voice. I tried not to look but I was drawn to. What I saw scarred me for life. It almost looked like a women in a wedding dress, but then I saw what it really was. It had a face that looked like it was still rotting. She had red eyes and a hideous skeletal smile on its face. So basically it looked like a zombie.

"Would you look at what we have here," she cackled again in a sharp tone. "It appears that the boy is scared. You should just come to me. "It would be much more painless," she said.

"Let me think about that," I said. She screamed in pain as I used my special slingshot to shoot special arrows at her made from the paper clips. I kept shooting. She swiped an arrow aside and launched fire ball at me. I recoiled. I was distracted when I saw Jackson run screaming from a herd of students. Then I was launched back and fell onto the ground as she hit me with a purple fireball. "How did I live through that?" I said out loud she lunged onto me.

"Any last words?" she asked. I pulled out a stapler that I made into a catapult. I launched a staple into her skull. She fell down the stairs in a flailing panic. I threw a jar of heated glue right in her face and she shrieked as the she slowly started disintegrating. "If my boss can't have you no one can!" She shrieked and the school caved in right on top of her.

Then the school vanished underground. I looked down and saw lava right below me part of the school sunk slowly into lava and I saw my teachers slowly dying hand sink into lava. I had to hang onto a rail to avoid falling into lava. I started to lose my grip and I slipped and plunged into lava. I opened my eyes and saw a cave underground with an orange tinge. I swam to a tunnel I started swimming through the tunnel. I saw something orange and slimy slide on a wall. I reached the surface and saw my sister and Violet dangling upside down in a tree reading.

"Seriously!?" I shouted she glanced up from her book.

"What now bro?" she said.

"Didn't you see the zombie teachers and students?"

"Today was a day off, remember?" she said.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" I shouted.

"Why do your close look burnt?" Violet asked.

"I fell in lava" I said out loud. Jackson walked by. I shouted, "WHERE WERE YOU?" He fell down.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," Jackson said. "You have a lot to explain."


End file.
